


Fluttering

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Gondola, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Written as a 300 word challenge in the DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart Facebook group





	Fluttering

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/40887514752/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“So…” Harry purred into his boyfriend’s ear “Can I entice you on a gondola ride?” they’d taken a short holiday to the beautiful Lucerne area of Switzerland and Harry wanted to go up in the gondola.

“It’s cold enough down here Potter; it will be beyond freezing up there.” Draco said, shading his eyes from the weak sunshine and staring towards the top of the mountain. However, he never could turn down that look of childish glee on Harry’s face. “Come on then,” he said holding out his gloved hand. They joined the end of the queue and paid their money.

They were helped into the little carriage and it began its shuddering accent up the side of the mountain. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, tugging him back against his chest, watching the village below get smaller and smaller.

They were nearly to the top and, as if on command, the carriage drew to a shuddering stop. Draco could see the people standing at the edge of the mountain, clearly indicating something in their small cab. Turning he found Harry kneeling on the floor of the cabin, ring box in hand.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?” he stammered, the nargles fluttering to life in his stomach, he’d never been so nervous in his life. He’d had this planned for months.

Draco just stared at him, hardly believing his eyes. The daft man was going to stay on his knee until he got an answer. Much as he tried, Draco could not control the huge smile that broke out across his face.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” he hardly had the words out before Harry had pulled him into his arms and kissed him senseless, vaguely he could hear applause from outside their little red bubble of bliss.


End file.
